Deciding Too Late
by NCIS-Ninja
Summary: Buffy thought she knew what her choice was, until she saw Faith. Unfortunately, she decided too late. Kinda dark, one shot, teaser. Deals with same-sex relationship. Spoiler for Season 3 finale. Tags to Graduation Day Part 1.


Author's Notes: This story is kinda dramatic, angsty, with a taste of Fuffy. Kind of my take on the very end of Season 3. I make references to a fic that I haven't finished yet, but most of the information can be pieced together from their conversation and actions. A warning: This involves same-sex couple relationships. This will probably only make sense if you've seen Graduation Day Part 1.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Faith flipped through the pages of the magazine, chewing on some licorice. She was laying on her blue bed with music blaring in the background. Directly behind her was the door and radio, but tonight a visitor stood there. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her body was clad in a black leathery jacket and red pants made from similar material. The woman, only a few years younger than Faith, was one that Faith knew very well.

Buffy turned off the stereo, catching Faith's attention.

"Thought I'd stop by." Buffy said.

"Is he dead yet?" Faith asked, eating up the last of the licorice.

"He's not gonna die. It was a good try, though. Your plan?"

"Uh-huh. The Mayor got me the poison. Said it was wicked painful."

"There's a cure."

"Damn. What is it?"

"Your blood. As justice goes, it's not un-poetic. Is it?"

"Come to get me? You gonna feed me to Angel? You know you're not going to take me alive."

They started walking towards each other, slowly closing the gap between them to a dangerous proximity.

"Not a problem" Buffy said, inching closer to Faith.

"Well, look at you. All dressed up in big sister's clothes." Faith taunted, much more courage in her step than Buffy.

"You told me I was just like you. That I was holding it in." Buffy said, they were now standing mere feet from each other. Striking distance.

"Ready to cut loose?" Faith said with a grin.

"Try me."

"Okay then. Give us a kiss."

Buffy closed the distance with a step. Then, grabbed the base of Faith's skull at the back of her neck, and pulled her into a kiss. Faith obliged and put her hand on the back of Buffy's neck, tilting the younger girl's head slightly so she could deepen the kiss. They twisted their heads, breaking and entering the kiss over and over for the good part of a minute.

Then, Faith broke the kiss and punched Buffy in the shoulder. Buffy quickly recovered and brought her fist into Faith's jaw. Faith reeled back and kicked Buffy in the stomach, knocking her down. Faith dropped to her hands and knees over top of Buffy, staring her straight in the eyes.

"I thought you said we weren't anything anymore, B." Faith said teasingly.

"I wasn't sure what I wanted… I thought it was…" Buffy stammered, intimidated by Faith like always.

"It was what? Wrong? Bad? Not right?" Faith said, a little hostility in her voice.

"I thought we weren't… healthy." Buffy said nervously.

"It was your damn morals, B. You didn't give a damn if it was healthy. You _thought_ Angel was right. Was it any better?"

Buffy looked away and Faith laughed. Faith stood up and pulled Buffy with her.

"You were sent here to kill me. Fight me, B." Faith said, throwing the girl against the wall.

"Faith." Buffy grunted.

"No. Fight me." Faith said angrily.

Buffy didn't respond. Faith grabbed her and threw her across the room onto a table. Buffy crashed through the table, and recovered in moments, standing back up to face Faith.

"Faith, I don't want to do this…" Buffy groaned.

"But, you have to… because it's right. So kill me!"

"Why do you want me to kill you?"

"_You_ want to kill me." Faith growled.

"I don't want to kill anyone!" Buffy yelled.

"Kill me!" Faith screamed, running at Buffy.

Faith threw a punch at Buffy, which Buffy deflected with her forearm. Faith kicked at Buffy's leg, but Buffy slid her foot out of the way. Faith caught traction and used her vantage point to punch Buffy in the chin, sending her tumbling onto the pipes that protected the window. Buffy slipped through the bars and stood ready for Faith's next attack.

"Why won't you fight back?" Faith said, confused and angry.

"Faith… I… Now that I've seen you…"

"You've done so much killing, are you sayin' you can't kill _me?_" Faith taunted.

"No… I just… I thought I could." Tears were in Buffy's eyes, the slayer confusing herself.

"You were so set on throwing me away, why not finish it now?" Faith said, ducking under the bars and standing face to face with Buffy.

"I wanted to say-" Buffy started.

"Don't say anything," Faith said. She took Buffy's hand and put her knife there, curling Buffy's fingers around the hilt, "Just fight me."

Faith shoved Buffy through the window, sending her crashing to the ground on the terrace. Buffy stood up and threw some attacks at Faith half-heartedly, all of which were deflected without much effort. The scraped until they were standing dangerously close to the edge, Faith's back facing towards the open air and a long drop to the street. Faith launched a punch at Buffy, but Buffy brought it to a stop against her arm again. Faith twisted her hand and grabbed the shield, twisting Buffy's arm to position where both of their arms were useless. Buffy slashed at Faith, and Faith's hand shot up and grabbed Buffy's hand in response.

They were at a stalemate, Faith brought the pair of hands clutching the knife down towards their waists.

"Come on, B." Faith said

"Faith. I have to-"

"Kill me. That's what you were sent to do. It'll save Angel, since he's far more important to you than me."

"Faith! Shut the hell up and listen to-" Buffy was cut off by Faith's lips pressing against her own. Passion ignited once again, this time far more fiery. Their tongues pressed against each other's. The territory was comfortingly familiar.

Faith knew what Buffy wanted, she wanted Angel.

There was a sickening sound as Faith took Buffy's hand clutching the knife and plunged it into her torso. Blood seeped through the fabric of Faith's shirt. Buffy's eyes shot open and met Faith's soft eyes, the kiss broken.

"Faith- why?" Buffy said, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Buffy, I want you to be happy, and this will help Angel…"

"Faith! No, I-I-" Buffy said, gagging on tears. Buffy held Faith close, as the older slayer lost the will to stand.

"Yeah, B?" Faith said faintly. She was slipping out of consciousness.

"I-I love you." Buffy said. Faith smiled and chuckled, the shut her eyes, losing all control of her body and falling out of Buffy's grasp. She fell out of the arms of the one she had loved, and out into the open air. Faith fell towards the street below and landed in the bed of a moving truck filled with soft cargo. Buffy screamed Faith's name into the night, but could only watch Faith's motionless body ride away into the darkness.


End file.
